Brother
by Aiko-Di Marya
Summary: Fiction écrite pour le nouvel an. "Mon frère. Pour un instant, je prends le temps. Le temps de te dire ces mots. Ceux qui me pèsent depuis bien trop longtemps. L'année touche à sa fin et une autre vient prendre sa place. Il est temps pour moi de te dire au revoir. De te laisser partir et de laisser place à l'avenir…"


๑ Les histoires courtes ~ by _AikoChups._

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

 **Author :** AikoChups

 **Genre :** Famille |Général| Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Paring :** Sasuke | Itachi | NaruSasu léger.

 **Note :** One-Shot. Petite fiction que j'ai eu envie d'écrire pour cette nouvelle année 2018 dans l'humeur nostalgique que ma rendue les fêtes. L'idée d'en écrire une m'étais venue depuis un moment, influence fête oblige… Je n'avais pas pu en écrire une pour noël étant donné que je manquais cruellement d'inspiration et que honnêtement l'envie ne venait pas alors j'ai eu envie de me rattraper pour ce jour là.

Cette année à était vraiment particulière en bien des points. J'ai finis mes études, je suis en pleine reconvention professionnel avec de nouveaux projets. Il y'a eu des haut et des bas, parfois plus de bas mais de bonnes nouvelles question santé, donc une bonne année en perspective qui commence de ce côté-là. J'aime toujours autant écrire et pour tout avouer j'ai une tonne de fiction qui traine dans un tiroir de mon gentil pc à qui je souhaite une excellente année également et que je remercie de ne pas m'avoir lâché vu comment je le maltraite parfois. Malheureusement j'ai parfois de trèèèèès longues périodes de « art-block » comme on dit, où rien ne vient malgré que les idées ou l'envie soit là.

J'espère sincèrement parvenir à vous présentez tout ça pour cette nouvelle année, ou du moins une partie déjà car j'en ai vraiment envie. J'espère juste pouvoir en être capable et ne pas trop me focaliser sur ce qui me bloque vraiment, comme les fautes ou la confiance en soit justement. De plus j'avais commencé deux fiction il y'à un bon moment maintenant, que je continue toujours d'écrire et qui me tiennent toujours à cœur, mais qui mérite vraiment une petite révision car beaucoup trop de fautes que je perçois à chaque fois que je me relis. Car oui j'ai cette manie de me relire sans arrêt, depuis le début pour ne jamais perdre le fils, mais parce que je suis parano des fautes et perfectionniste à mes heures perdues au point que ça m'empêche d'avancer. Alors j'espère pouvoir les finir rapidement un jour ou l'autre avant de pouvoir vous présentez les dizaines de fics qui prennent de la place sur mon pc.

Un dernier mot pour conclure cette note avant de vous laisser partir pour entamer la lecture. Bien plus que Johnny malgré moi, une chose m'a marqué en cette fin d'année. La mort d'un célèbre chanteur lui aussi qui à bercer m'on adolescence et à qui je tiens simplement rendre hommage dans ces quelques lignes. Celle du coréen Kim Jonghyun, leader du groupe SHINee que j'affectionné particulièrement. Le premier groupe de K-pop que j'ai écouté, Ma première découverte musicale sud coréenne et celle qui m'as plongé dans cette univers également. Sa mort ma profondément attristé alors juste pour rendre hommage à un ange disparue que la vie à fait bien trop souffrir et n'a laissé aucun répit du haut de ses 27 ans. Repose en paix.

Pardon pour les fautes.

Bonne année à tous !

 **Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **๑** **Résumer :** Mon frère. Pour un instant, je prends le temps. Le temps de te dire ces mots. Ceux qui me pèsent depuis bien trop longtemps. L'année touche à sa fin et une autre vient prendre sa place. Il est temps pour moi de te dire au revoir. De te laisser partir et de laisser place à l'avenir…

* * *

 **Brother**

* * *

 _« J'ai un frère. »_

 _« Un meurtrier, un ennemi, un ami, un confident, un père, mais avant tout un frère._ _»_

« Assis près de ma fenêtre, je contemple les derniers vestiges de ce qui marquera la fin de cette dernière année. Là ou les derniers flocons de décembre se posent avant de disparaître. Laissant derrière eux, une empreinte éphémère. Seul trace de leurs existences.

Dernière année de regrets. Ou du moins ce que j'espère être le cas… J'ai décidé d'avancer. De saisir cette main tannée qui m'était destiné. Pour nous, pour moi, pour lui. Pour ne plus vivre dans le passé.

Tu auras marqué ma vie de bien des façons. Notre histoire est plus profonde que n'importe quelles encres qui tatouent nos peaux. Nous partageons le même sang. La même identité. Et nous sommes pourtant si différents.

J'ai poursuivie une route de vengeance, tandis que toi, ton chemin n'auras eu pour but que de me préserver. Tel le grand frère toujours à mes côtés que tu m'avais promis être pour l'éternité. »

 _« J'ai un frère. »_

 _« Il n'était pas parfait. Pourtant, à mes yeux il l'a était. »_

« Je me souviens enfants quand ont jouaient. Quand tu essayer de m'attraper tandis que je riais à gorge déployé. Quand tu venais me chercher le soir parce que père était trop occupé. Quand tu venais me border la nuit après que tout le monde soient couché. Quand je te provoqué pour que tu m'apprennes à chasser et t'est doigts sur mon front pour tendrement me repousser. Quand tu me souriais en me disant m'aimer... Nous étions jeunes, nous étions les rois.

Et en une nuit, tu as supprimé l'image que j'avais de toi par du sang versé. Le sang de nos aînées »

 _« Mon frère, mon rival. »_

 _« Il y'a tellement de choses qu'il n'était pas, mais il était tout ce que je ne serais jamais. »_

Il m'a détruit autant qu'il m'a protégé. Sans rien ne dire à personne pendant toutes ces années. Sans un ami pour se confier. Je lui en est longtemps voulue. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je suis prêt à tout lui pardonner. Nous avons pris des chemins différents, bon, mauvais, quel importance. Les jeux sont faits et la vie est un jeu cruel.

J'ai pourtant souhaité vivre une autre vie. Une vie de bonheur et d'euphorie. Celle que mes amis me proposaient au détriment de celle que tu m'imposais. J'ai rêvé d'une vie qui plus jamais ne pourra exister. Tout recommencer. Vivre Chaque instant, chaque mot à tes côtés.

J'ai combattue chaque parcelle de sentiments qui me rendait heureux, faisant tout pour ne pas me détacher de ce but que je m'étais fixé. Ce but que tu me poussais à accomplir. Jusqu'à détruire les seuls liens qui me rattacher à une éventuelle vie de plaisir. Les seuls liens, qui à part toi, m'était le plus cher au fond de mon cœur. Jusqu'à tenter d'ôter la vie de mon meilleur ami.

J'ai vécu pour toi.

Pour la haine que je te porte.

Je vis pour toi.

Pour la promesse que je t'es faite.

Je continuerai à vivre pour toi.

Pour que les gens, jamais ne puissent t'effacer de leurs mémoires. Et pour qu'à chaque instant, tu sois gravé dans la mienne.

Mon frère, je t'ai aimé aussi fort que j'ai pu souhaiter ta mort. »

« J'ai toujours pensé enfant que nous n'étions qu'un, aujourd'hui j'en porte la preuve dans mon regard. Ce regard qui est le tient.

Une main sur mon épaule m'effleure dans une caresse que je sais tendre et réconfortante. Une main que je reconnais pour l'avoir si souvent provoqué. Tanné. Tanné comme tel est sa couleur d'origine, tanné par les années, tanné par tout ce qu'elle à endurer. Nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de mot pour nous comprendre. Alors je sais que sa présence sur mon corps dénudé, n'est qu'un fragile passage d'une étreinte consolante pleine de promesse et de profonde monotonie.

Je saisie malgré moi cette main que j'ai autrefois tant repoussé par le passé. Entrelaçant nos doigts dans une promesse enivrante d'un avenir encourageant. Mes yeux se perdent dans cette immensité bleue. Cette couleur si singulière que je ne retrouve qu'à travers ses deux seules prunelles. La seule qui peut me faire réagir si intensément de bien des manières.

Je tourne un dernier regard vers cette fenêtre. Comme un dernier regard pour un dernier au revoir. Un adieu que je te dédie. La fin de mon deuil comme la fin de cette année.

Le décompte à commencer…

 _-« 10…_

 _-9..._

 _-8… »_

La main sur mon bras me quitte pour venir me taquiner le creux du dos, tandis qu'un baiser m'es amoureusement déposé sur le haut de ma nuque. Son nez chatouillant son creux pour en humer l'odeur. Je passe un bras autour d'une hanche.

 _-« 7…_

 _-6…_

 _-5… »_

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire depuis ce jour. Ce jour où tu m'est réapparue sur ce champ de bataille pour me dire ces mots avant de me quitter de nouveau. Ces mots que je n'oublierai jamais. Me laissant seul avec le regret, la culpabilité de ma naïveté et le chagrin de mes erreurs passé. »

« Mon frère »

 _-« 4…_

 _-3…_

 _-2… »_

« Merci. »

 _-« 1… »_

« De la ou tu est. »

 _-« O !...»_

« Je te souhaite une joyeuse nouvelle année. »

 **Fin**


End file.
